


Tattooing Your Way To My Heart

by cloudyskiesandcurlyfries



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Stiles is nervous, Stiles' First Tattoo, Tattoo Artist Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries/pseuds/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is getting his first tattoo and can't stop nervously babbling to his hot tattoo artist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattooing Your Way To My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> no beta so please let me know if you find any mistakes!

Stiles felt his palms start to sweat as he walked towards the tattoo parlor. He was nervous but determined to do this. It had been 10 years since his mom passed away and he was getting a tattoo in her honor. 

Scott was supposed to meet him there but he wasn’t there yet. And just as Stiles was about to text Scott, he got a text from him.

Scott: I’m so sorry bro, I can’t make it today. Deaton needs me to help with a dog’s surgery and I can’t get out of it. Good luck and can’t wait to see it!

Stiles let out a sigh. He could always reschedule for another time. But he was already here and he might as well get it over and done with.

His appointment is with a guy named Derek and judging by the pictures of his work online, his stuff is fantastic. 

Stiles walked inside, heading straight for the desk. 

“Hi I’m Stiles. I have an appointment at 4pm with Derek.”

“Okay please fill out this form and Derek will be right with you.”

Stiles took the paper, filling out basic info about himself and signing consent to get the tattoo.

He handed it back over, taking a seat and looking through the photo books on the table. 

“Um, Stiles?”

Stiles looked up to see the hottest man in the entire world looking down at him.

“Yeah- uh that’s me.”

“I’m Derek. Ready to get started?”

Stiles nodded, standing up and taking out the piece of paper with the tattoo design on it. 

“So it’s um – this maple leaf.”

“Okay well let me go make a copy of it onto some paper and we can see if it’s too big or too small.”

Derek got the tattoo outline to the perfect size for Stiles, asking him to sit down in the chair. 

“Alright so where are we putting this on you today?”

“Left wrist.”

Derek was getting out his tools when Stiles started talking. 

“So, how long have you been doing tattoos and stuff?”

“7 years.”

“What got you into it? Have you always been an artist?”

“Yeah I have.”

Stiles knew Derek wasn’t being rude when he gave short answers, he was concentrating. 

“That’s cool. My friend Scott was supposed to be here with me but he had to go back to work. I’m getting this tattoo for my mom. She died 10 years ago today and this is my way of remembering her. When I was younger, we’d collect maple leaves and so I thought this was a good way to remember her.”

Derek nodded his head, picking up the tattoo gun. 

“Ready for this?”

Stiles gulped, taking in a deep breath.

“Yeah. Let’s do this big guy!”

He looked over to see Derek’s eyebrow quirked up. 

Derek put the machine down to Stiles’ skin. The machine buzzed to life as Derek dipped it in red ink. 

The needles pressed down in Stiles’ skin, causing him to shriek. 

Derek pulled the gun back immediately, suppressing a laugh while he looked at Stiles. 

“You ok there?”

“Y-yeah I just- was not expecting that to feel like that.”

“And what did you expect it to feel like?”

“I don’t know. Sorry I know I’ve been talking a lot I’m just nervous.”

“Hey it’s alright. A lot of people are nervous their first time. I’ll go slow and if it hurts too much, let me know and I’ll stop.”

Stiles absentmindedly nodded, totally not thinking about how what Derek just said could have been interpreted in a sexual way. 

Derek seemed to have caught onto this because he was immediately apologizing. 

“Oh wait shit no I didn’t mean it like that. Well I did but you know- if the tattoo hurts too much I’ll stop. Oh god.” 

The tips of Derek’s ears turned bright red as he blushed. 

“Don’t worry. At least I’m a lot less nervous now,” Stiles laughed. 

After he calmed down, he put his arm back out for Derek to work on. 

They carried on a casual conversation, asking about where each other is from, what they went to school to study, and who their favorite baseball team is. 

“I can’t believe you’re a Mets fan. We have 5 teams here in California and somehow you’re not a fan of a single one of them.”

“Hey, I can’t help it. My parents are from New York, I was raised a Mets fan. Who knows, I might be back in a few months for a Mets tattoo. I might even request that you do it for me.”

“I might have to charge you extra if I have to tattoo out the logo for my team’s rival,” Derek joked back.

Before Stiles knew it, he was done. He looked down and smiled. 

“Derek it looks fantastic. Thank you so much!” Stiles exclaimed. 

He now finally had something to permanently remember his mom. 

“You’re welcome. If you head up to the front desk, Isaac will take care of the payment. It was nice meeting you Stiles.”

“You too Derek.”

Stiles went up to the desk, glancing back to where Derek was cleaning up his station. 

“So, did you enjoy the work Derek did today?” Isaac asked Stiles. 

“Hmmm? Oh yeah. I enjoyed Derek.”

“Well I’m glad you enjoyed Derek, but how about the tattoo work he did? Was it good enough for you?”

Stiles blushed before nodding his head, hoping Isaac wouldn’t mention that to Derek. 

A week later, Stiles was back in the tattoo parlor, walking straight up to Derek and handing him a piece of paper. 

“I literally can’t stop thinking about you. So there’s my number- if you’re interested. If not, let’s please pretend this didn’t happen. Ok bye.”

And with that, Stiles was practically running back outside and to his car. 

His phone rang moments later. 

“Hello?”

“So, are you free for dinner tomorrow night?”

Stiles turned around to see Derek standing by the window, phone up to his ear and a smile on his face. 

“Oh thank god. Yes!! I’m free tomorrow. Call me back when your shift is over and we’ll set a time and place.”

Stiles looked down at his tattoo, rubbing his thumb over it, silently thanking his mom. He knew she was probably up there, working her magic to make sure fate brought Stiles and Derek together.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.dylanlovesthemets.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Sterek Writing Sideblog](http://www.cloudyskiesandcurlyfries.tumblr.com/)


End file.
